


Delicacies

by shindouchrono



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hickies, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: When Eve presses Add into a wall, he isn't able to fight back -- nor does he want to. Her fingers delicately weave through his hair as she kisses him. Eve starts unbuttoning his collar, and panic races through Add’s brain.She's going to see the unsightly scar.





	Delicacies

When Eve presses Add into a wall, he isn't able to fight back -- nor does he want to. Her fingers delicately weave through his hair as she kisses him. Eve starts unbuttoning his collar, and panic races through Add’s brain.

She's going to see the unsightly scar. It's not like Eve hadn't seen other unfavorable sides of Add, and it wasn't like she would find it ugly or unsightly -- (Nasods are Nasods, and Eve is Eve, but both Nasods and Eve would never care about this sort of thing) -- but, despite being irrational… It made him anxious to the point of avoiding taking off his shirt up till now.

Add didn't think Eve noticed since she hadn't said anything, but… She pulls away from his lips, kissing his cheek.

“Your breathing has intensified.”

_Embarrassing!_

“...Y...Yeah.”

Actually, he was having trouble breathing. Add pulls Eve closer, eager for the grounding feeling he got from her. His fingers unconsciously dig into her top. Anxiety is eating away at him. How stupid, how unsightly. Acting like this over a mere scar?

“You… can keep going.”

_I want you to keep going._

“Are you positive? There's no need to force it.”

Add nods, then pulls her in for a kiss. He really doesn't feel up to talking. Right now, he wants to feel Eve as close as she can get.

Eve’s nimble fingers unbutton Add’s shirt quickly, though she fumbles. Add doesn't say anything, looking away pointedly.

Normally he would have. He just didn't feel up to it.

Add sharply inhales as Eve slips his shirt off his shoulders. His face and shoulders felt hot. Apocalypse wasn't around, but there wasn't any scanning necessary. No doubt, Add was definitely blushing.

His breathing hasn't gone back to normal quite yet, and Add watches as Eve takes in his bare chest… and the ugly scar around his neck.

Add parts his lips to speak, suddenly overtaken with the urge to apologise.

Why should he? He didn't do anything, neither did Eve.

“Kuku, sorry it's so unsightly.”

Aware that his words lack their usual bite, Add focuses on staring at Eve’s hair. She looks up at him.

Eve’s breathtakingly gorgeous.

“It's not unsightly.”

“You don't need to lie, Eve.” It _was_ unsightly, that's why he took the time to always have it covered. It stood out like an ugly mark, a reminder of a cruel past and his glaring mistakes. Speaking honestly, it was disgusting.

Eve leans in to kiss Add on the neck.

“Ah… Eve, what are you…?”

She bites down and Add gasps.

Eve is sucking on Add’s neck, threading her hands through his hair again. It feels so damn _good_. Once she's done with that spot, she moves to another place on his neck.

Add stifles his moans, shifting awkwardly. It felt good, but wasn't it embarrassing to be moaning over biting?

“Don't hold back, my love.”

_'My love’...?!_

Eve never called him by pet names, deeming then unnecessary - still, knowing Add loved them, she'd indulge him in moments like these.

Add’s glad Eve was focused on his neck. He was pretty sure he'd explode if she looked up and saw Add’s overjoyed grin.

She moves closer to his collarbone and bites down again.

After Eve’s gentle request, Add doesn't make the effort to hold back his moans.

He was loud even on his own, but tried not to be. Eve had said she thought it was… endearing.

That wasn't her word choice, Add’s brain bluntly reminds him. What she really said was that Add was 'cute’ when he moaned and got embarrassed, but thinking about it sent him into such a tizzy he couldn't think straight.

Eve’s hand gently clutches Add’s left breast, finger rolling over his nipple as she bites Add again.

Add’s nipples were stupidly sensitive. Though he had no idea how Eve found this out, he didn't mind Eve using it to her advantage.

Both of Eve’s hands are on Add’s chest now, giving equal attention to both sides. Moans spill freely out of Add’s mouth, and he's overwhelmingly embarrassed.

What kind of person gets so shamelessly turned on from their nipples? He felt stupid. Stupidly exposed. Stupidly turned on.

“Does it feel good?”

_Don't ask something like that, especially with such a tender expression…!_

Add looks away from Eve’s soft gaze, heart speeding up in his chest. She bites down on his nipple, and Add, surprised, inhales sharply. There's a burning heat in his stomach.

“Does it feel good?” Eve asks again.

He nods, head buzzing with pleasure. “Mmhmm. It… feels good, so…” Add rests his hand on Eve's cheek. “Keep going.”

He leans in to kiss her.

Kiss me more, touch me more. I want to feel your hands on me.

...Add selfishly thought these things.

Eve complied with his thoughts like she'd read his mind.

Add tilts his head back and shuts his eyes.

Ah, he was so helplessly in love with Eve. A look from her made his heart race. Everything about her was beautiful. Anything and everything about her was somehow so perfect. The perfect Nasod, only millimeters away from being human -- but Add didn't care. Though Eve being a Nasod is what originally drew Add to her, it was how she acted that kept him tethered at her side. It was the look in her eyes and the sound of her voice, the beating of her metallic heart.

It took him long enough to realize that he loved Eve, and it took him even longer to realize she loved him, too.

To Add, Eve was the one suited perfectly for him. Her hands fit perfectly in his, his hands wrapped around her waist -- it was a feeling only comparable to being 'home’...

Something he hadn't felt in a very long time, Add distantly thinks.

“Eve…” He calls. She looks up. “I love you.”

A soft shade of pink covers her features. It's the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

“...I love you too.” Flustered, Eve avoids Add's gaze.

Eve's shy side was cute, too.

Everything about her was cute.  
  


* * *

 

Add rolls over, hand still holding on tightly to Eve's. His eyes flutter open. What time is it? He must have fallen asleep.

As a Nasod, Eve was able to power herself off and sleep at anytime. Of course, Nasods didn't need sleep, but Eve chose to if the situation called for it.

So when he sees Eve looking at him with soft eyes, he isn't surprised. She'd admitted to watching him sleep many times before. In a way, it made Add feel safe.

He snuggles into her chest. It felt okay to be sappy and affectionate if Eve was the only one in the room.

“Kuhuhu… good morning, darling.” Add nuzzles into Eve’s neck and she runs her fingers through his hair. Add yawns. “What time is it?”

“1:29PM. You slept for quite a while.”

That was quite a long time indeed. They finished around 11PM… Add normally got sleepy after they did anything like _that_ , but sleeping for that long? Just how tired was he?

“I considered waking you up. You hardly sleep so I decided not to.”

“I see.”

Add’s head rests on Eve’s chest. He really doesn't want to get up, and can't find even find a small urge to move.

It was probably okay to stay like this for a bit longer.

Eve kisses the top of Add’s head, and he smiles. “I want a kiss.” Add mutters, though he still doesn't make the attempt to move.

“I just gave you one.”

“...I want another one.”

Getting another kiss was absolutely worth moving. Add props himself up on his elbow and kisses Eve softly on the lips.

She has a tiny smile on her face.

It feels like a whole garden bloomed in Add’s chest. In her golden eyes was a look exclusively reserved for Add, one of unconditional and intense love.

Breaking the moment, Add’s stomach growls. His cheeks flush.

Eve breaks away from him, standing up. Resistant, Add whines.

“Eve…”

“We can resume after you eat.”

That's okay then. He was so comfortable, though…

Still somewhat reluctant, Add gets up. His hair is tangled, but the hair tie he keeps on his wrist is nowhere to be found.

“Eve, do you know where my hair tie is?”

She watches Add carefully as he speaks, but doesn't seem to be looking at his eyes.

“...I believe it's in the bathroom.”

She has an interesting look on her face.

Add clicks open the door to the restroom to find his hair tie laying on the counter. He meets eyes with his expression in the mirror.

Ah.

From neck to chest, Add is covered in dark bruises. Watching his own face turn a horrid shade of red feels shameful, so he looks in the mirror as little as possible while tying his hair up.

More concerning was the realization that even with his high collar, some of the hickies would definitely peek through, high enough up that Add couldn't hide them. Ears burning, Add buries his head in his hand. Eve definitely did it on purpose. Definitely.

That expression Eve was making makes sense now. It was a look of satisfaction and pride.

“Hey.”

Eve turns at Add’s words. With a clink, she sets a plate on the table. It smells heavenly.

Add sits down, mouth shut, staring down at the breakfast (lunch?) Eve made for him.

When he looks back at her, she has that same proud expression. Add briefly considers dashing back to the bedroom to put on a shirt.

He opts for awkwardly covering his neck with one of his hands. His fingers trace over the familiar scar, and he sighs.

Eve’s voice breaks through his thoughts.

“I don't think of something like that as unsightly. It makes me want to hold you close. It makes me want to ensure no one ever hurts you like that again.”

Add can't find anything to say in response. His hands are shaking too much to hold the fork Eve set out.

“... They'll fade eventually, but now there's a mark of love on you, too.”

Add’s eyes fill with tears before he can do anything about it. He wipes them away.

Should he say thank you? Should he apologize? Add doesn't know what to say, and that frustrates him.

Eve’s by his side in an instant, wrapping her arms around him. She rests her head on Add’s back. Lifting her head, she pecks a kiss on the back of his neck.

“It was a bit of self indulgence, too.” Eve’s breath is warm on the back of his neck. Add stifles a shudder. “I apologize.”

“Kuku, you don't… need to apologize.” He's suddenly flustered, too flustered to think about the words coming out of his mouth before he says them. “I… I don't particularly mind, so…”

“They look good on you.” He can feel and hear Eve’s smile as she speaks.

Breakfast will undoubtedly get cold. Add knows this, but turns around to kiss Eve anyways.

“I love you.”

Eve’s smile is so gorgeous. The most beautiful sight in the whole world. Add can feel himself smiling, too.

“I love you too, Add.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't have anything much to say for this one. Please enjoy it! This was fun to write. 
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading, and I hope you have a fantastic day! If you enjoyed it, feel free to kudo, comment, or HMU on twitter @chronojetdragon! I'd love to scream about AddEve with you!


End file.
